Game Over Screen
The Game Over Screen is a gameplay element that appears throughout most video games. Information Main Article: Continue Screen Whenever the player loses all of his/her three lives, he/she is given an option to continue within 10 seconds (20 in ''Metal Slug 6'') as long as they have any credits left. If the player has failed to continue after the timer has passed out, the screen will fade into the color of blood red along with "Game Over" written on their Status screen then which leads to the actual Game Over screen. The Game Over screen also appears after the credits screen in some games of the series. In some games, the player is given an option to continue or return to the main menu, while in some games, the words "Mission Failed" appears instead. Game Over Screen Main Series Prior to Metal Slug 5. When the player fails to continue after 10 seconds, they are led to the original Game Over screen. The screen consists of the words "GAME OVER" drawn on the ground next to tank treads and alongside a military helmet on the top right. Prior to Metal Slug 3 (and only in the original Metal Slug and Metal Slug X), completing the game will also display the same Game Over screen as explained above, but with an additional text saying "PEACE FOREVER!" on the bottom of the screen. This text is absent in Metal Slug 2, as the standard Game Over screen will be shown before the player is taken to the ranking screen. Metal Slug 5 The Game Over screen in Metal Slug 5 is same as the previous ones, however the fade transition is black rather than red and the military helmet on the top right is missing. The missing helmet could be explained as the player's main enemies in the game are the Ptolemaic Army rather than the Rebels. Metal Slug 6 When the player fails to continue after 20 seconds, they are suddenly (there's no red transition) led to Metal Slug 6's Game Over screen, where there are several rifles and bullets stacked over. A Mars Person's skull can be seen also on the right side. After that the screen fades into static. The same event also occurs when the player finishes the game. Metal Slug 7/XX The Game Over screen of ''Metal Slug 7''/XX is much unique than its predecessors. Whenever the player fails to continue after the 10 seconds timer, the player is led to a horde of Rebel Infantries cheering up along with a few more minor enemies. Then the Game Over text appears with great effect. The location and the type of enemies cheering depends on which mission the player fails. Metal Slug: 1st Mission and Metal Slug: 2nd Mission The Game Over screen is a close recreation of the arcade version. The player is then given the option to continue (if they have any retries left), make a temporary save, or end their game. Metal Slug Advance The game over screen in ''Metal Slug Advance'' is same as the original main series' one, but the words "Game Over" is replaced with "Mission Failed". The player is given the option to continue or return to main menu. Metal Slug Defense and Metal Slug Attack When the player's base has been completely destroyed by the enemy's units, the words "Mission Failed" will appear while the opposing units do their victory pose. In Metal Slug Attack, if this happens during Attack!, Extra Ops, or Another Story, the player is given a chance to restart by paying 30 medals which they are given a max AP. In Battle or Team Battle, Guild Raid, and POW Rescue, the player returns to menu. Gallery GameOver.jpg|Game Over screen throughout the main series Game Over - Peace Forever.jpg|With the "Peace Forever!" subtext in Metal Slug Game Over - Peace Forever (X).jpg|With the "Peace Forever!" subtext in Metal Slug X GameOver-MS5.jpg|Metal Slug 5 Game Over, note the missing soldier helmet. GameOver-MS6.jpg|Metal Slug 6 Game Over. GameOver-MSXX1.jpg|Metal Slug 7/XX Game Over Mission 1. GameOver-MSXX2.jpg|Metal Slug 7/XX Game Over Mission 2. GameOver-MSXX3.jpg|Metal Slug 7/XX Game Over Mission 3. GameOver-MSXX4.jpg|Metal Slug 7/XX Game Over Mission 4. GameOver-MSXX5.jpg|Metal Slug 7/XX Game Over Mission 5. GameOver-MSXX6.jpg|Metal Slug 7/XX Game Over Mission 6. GameOver-MSXX7.jpg|Metal Slug 7/XX Game Over Final Mission. GameOver-MSAdvance.jpg|Mission Failed in Metal Slug Advance MissionFailed-MSA.png|Mission Failed in Metal Slug Defense and Metal Slug Attack. Videos Category:Gameplay Elements